


The Christmas Waltz

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frosted windowpanes<br/>Candles gleaming inside<br/>Painted candy canes on the tree</p><p>It’s that time of year<br/>When the world falls in love<br/>Every song you hear seems to say<br/>“Merry Christmas<br/>May your new year’s dreams come true”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Waltz

Finn had decided to stay home for Christmas. His mom went to her sister’s and Burt went to New York to see Kurt, but Finn stayed in Lima because he knew Sam was sad he wasn’t able to go home for Christmas.

So there they were, alone on Christmas Eve, playing videogames and watching movies, and Finn was really glad he stayed. With school and the glee club and everything they barely had any bro-time in months. It felt really good to just relax and unwind with a few beers. Snow was coming down hard outside and they could barely see anything out there with the frost and the snow in the windows, but somehow it made inside feel even comfier. They were midway through a game of Super Smash Bros when Sam’s phone rang – Star Wars’ theme song, actually.

“It’s midnight, dude. I set an alarm to make sure we wouldn’t miss it. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, man,” Finn replied with a grin. He loved how similar they were – kinda dorky and still excited about the holidays.

“It may sound cheesy, but my mom always says “May your New Year’s dreams come true”. I wanted to say it because I really miss her, you know?”

“Sure, dude, I get it. It’s not cheesy at all. Actually I think it’s really nice.”

They stayed silent for a while and Finn wondered if they were both thinking the same thing: what were their New Year’s dreams. Finn blushed when he thought of his, but he really had to admit it, at least to himself. He had dreamt of it, in denial, for way too long now.

“Think your dreams will come true this year?” Sam asked after a while.

Finn shrugged. “Actually, I think you’re the only one who can answer that.” He leaned closer to Sam and took his hand.

Sam seemed confused for a moment but then he looked at their tangled fingers and beamed. He looked Finn straight into his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, I think they will.”


End file.
